


Generous

by OtterPot (orphan_account)



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Villain!Tom, dom!Tom, jaguar ad, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OtterPot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leah is good with computers and decides to have some fun. Too bad she picked the wrong man to mess with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Generous

Oh, it all started out so innocent. 

Leah was bored sitting in her favorite seat at the library, clicking away on her laptop; code flitting quickly across her screen as she searched for a source of entertainment. Or someone else’s computer, as she liked to do.

She had force fed one blokes laptop almost 16GB of videos on shoe models, another a slamming amount of clips from a video of a singing vagina, and got even more bored once she hacked the poor kids computer down the table from her and scared him shitless with one of those popup videos of a dead body with the added scream. As of right now, she was taking a break as she re-tied her bun, monitoring the stream of data that flowed through the library’s network.

A change of scenery perhaps? She mused, still utterly uninterested with the victims the building full of books provided. 

Expelling a breath, she packed up and wrapped her long scarf around her neck preparing for the cold London air. There was a small restaurant down the street from her; perhaps that would do. Leah licked her lips as she shoved the heavy wooden door and strode down the street, eager to find new prey for herself. As a rule though, Leah never stole from anyone; no money, no merchandise, and certainly, no information. She knew she could do a lot with her skills, but her mother would never approve. Leah’s mother, a long time Microsoft employee, had shown her everything she knew since the company started its first day with its first computer. Leah was just as good as her mom. Hell, maybe even better.

Leah hurried as a brisk wind picked up, thrashing the loose strands of her bun around her face. The second she was within arms reach of the door, she was swinging it wide and bursting into the warmth, her sigh as the cold left her drawing the eyes of the hostess.

“Welcome, miss. Can I get you a table?” She asked, her hands reaching for a menu as well.

“Yes, please.” Leah replied with a smile.

The hostess led Leah to her table, in a cozy booth made for two. She set up her laptop and ordered a quick tea, desperate to feel warmer and to warm her fingers so she could go hunting. As soon as she hostess left her, Leah’s fingers began working away.

The little restaurant had WiFi, good, and a couple of others were on laptops. She took quick looks around the open space, several tables full with businessmen and women.   
A suit would be fun to play with. She smirked to herself, threading through the IP-Addresses searching for one.

Leah spent a good fifteen minutes just cruising, searching, drinking her tea once it came and feeling much cozier in the red tinted establishment. She took another look around; she wanted someone interesting, someone fun. And that’s when she saw him. A handsome man, sharp cheeked and blue eyed, dressed stiffly and clacking away on those keys. With a quirk of her brow, she set to work. She sent out several pop up images of goofy animals to several devices, waiting for a reaction from the man she chose.

Come on, where are you? She hunted, and finally, after she sent out the obese giraffe got a hit off him; his eyes narrowed and a curl of his lip before he hurried tried to click out of the image.

Leah hid her grin in her scarf, still wrapped around her neck. Time to play. She began to feed him more pictures, began to send annoying sounds, and more videos of the ridiculous documentaries her friend Avery would always send in chain mails. The whole time, she watched his reactions through her lashes; his thin lips getting trapped between his teeth, his shoulders tensing then relaxing when he thought he got rid of the paraphernalia, and especially the little inclines of his chin that changed the lighting of his cheekbones. He certainly was a catch.

After a good ten minutes of meddling, Leah pondered for a moment; should she try something a little more daring? 

Why not, you’re never going to see him again! Just no stealing. Remember that, girl. With a huff of finality, she began.

She assumed control; with several strands of code she tore down his firewalls, threading through his software and BAM! She had control of his laptop. Leah looked up just enough to watch his face twist in a snarl as he saw the screen go black, the green cursor the only indication of life in his device.

-Peek a boo- Leah tested the waters and saw his snarl lessen as his brow quirked.

-Who are you?-

Leah got him; but she wanted to make this exciting, intriguing. Maybe make up a story, scare him a little.

-You’ve been a very bad boy-, was her reply, her snicker catching in her throat as the mystery man began to slowly look around. She feigned interest in her tea for a moment before returning her gaze to her laptop.

-And how would you know that?-

-Oh please, she clacked away, I know everything.-

Mystery man’s eyes narrowed dangerously at his screen, possibly hoping to make it combust and Leah felt a thrill go through her.

-Then you should know who you’re dealing with. And you should know what I could do to you.-

Okay, this is weird, Leah thought as she hesitated slightly with her response. She had to pretend she was in control.

-Don’t be stupid; you think I would go into this without knowing what you’re capable of?-

-Then what do you want?-

Leah thought for a moment before saying, -You know what I want. Give it to me and I won’t have to destroy you.-

The look on the man’s face suddenly went murderous. Holy shite, Leah took another deep sip of tea to calm her nerves. She wasn’t even being serious about this and it sounded like this guy was in some pretty deep shit. Leah then wondered, should I find out? Of all the stupid and not to mention illegal things she could do, she was about to do them all. 

A look won’t kill me, she reasoned before she saw his response.

-Do you know what happens to those who threaten me?-

Leah chewed her lip; this guy was seriously weirding her out. She quickly swiped to a separate program and began to sift through the contents of his hard-drive. And as the images came up, the emails, receipts, the files, she felt her fingers go cold. Pictures of hard eyed men, in suits and rags, bloodied and alive, dead, unharmed, all of it was there staring back at her; receipts and emails on bank accounts, money laundering, drugs, and weapons. The fear was so real, so tangible, every hair on her body stood to attention, ready to detect the slightest hint that Mystery Man was coming for her.

“Oh my fucking God…” Leah whimpered into her scarf as she tried to close all the files as they opened before resuming the conversation.

Too deep, you fucker, you’ve gone too fucking deep! Her mind was screaming at her; she needed to run, fucking run and hide under her mother’s bed like she did as a kid.

-Sayonara.-

Leah’s response and closing of the connection was as abrupt as her order to get the check. Mystery Man went about typing on his keyboard, his brows furrowing as he concentrated; Leah tried not to wonder what he would do. She could feel tears pricking her eyes and tickling her nose as they threatened to spill, which they suddenly did as a yelp sprang from her throat once a waitress appeared at her side with the bill.

“Miss, are you alright?” The waitress asked, her body not quite blocking the view of the new lethal stranger she had unwittingly taunted. 

“I’m fine, thanks.” She sniffed and swiped at her eyes. “Those chain emails about soldiers and their dogs…” 

“Oh those are the worst, they get me every time!” The waitress smiled before walking away; and as she did, Leah locked eyes the stranger.

Holy fuck, act natural! Her mind wailed and she fought up a shy smile before fishing for cash and hurrying out, desperate to feel the cold as she escaped the viper’s nest.

If only she knew how long his eyes followed her, memorizing her. She knew nothing about vipers yet.  
~~

The second Leah got home she took a long shower and cried away like a baby; her fear of doing something like that should have kept her from doing it! She knew better and somehow she thought nothing bad would happen. Her mother would have screamed at her with how illegal it was, let alone the fact she happened to taunt a man who was clearly in league with things she wouldn’t ever want to get close to.

Leah opened the door to her bathroom, leaving the sanctity of the steam filled room for her bed, her laptop now sitting ominously on the sea-foam comforter. She eyed it tentatively before flopping down and booting it up. The towel draped over head covered her topless body, her only article of clothing being her lavender panties; in most part, she loathed clothing, usually opting to lounge in the nude when alone. She always felt like it was just too much trouble to get dressed when no one’s watching, and especially when no one’s judging.

Leah frowned as she waited for the screen of her laptop to light up. But it never did. She chewed her lip and felt the keyboard; the fan was running, so why wasn’t it displaying?

“Oh come on…” she growled impatiently.

She tapped several keys in the hopes of waking it up, but to no fruition. Until she saw the bright green words light up her screen and chill her to the bone:

-Peek a boo.-

Leahs mouth dropped and she suddenly went into a frenzy, sitting up on her knees and typing away desperately to regain control of her device.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Leah cried out as there was no response from her beloved laptop, now in control of the Mystery Man, she assumed.

-Now, now, darling. That’s hardly any way to speak.-

Leah froze. He could hear her; which meant he had gained control of the microphone. Her eyes went to the small camera on the top of the laptop.

“Oh my God,” she uttered it as a prayer.

-God can’t help you now. But I can be generous in your punishment if you do exactly as I say.-

“Fuck that.” She spat and reached to close the laptop, only halting when she saw a new window pop up.

It was her bank account. The account number, every last penny she had down to the number, it was hers.

“What are you doing with that?” She demanded, her hand coming away from the screen and covering the lens for the camera instead, hoping Mystery Man wasn’t spying through that as well.

-Do as I say, or lose your livelihood.-

And then the amount dropped by two hundred dollars and Leah’s blood went stone cold.

“Don’t, please! That’s all I have!” She cried. “I didn’t mean anything by what happened earlier, I was just screwing around!”

-Remove your hand from the camera.-

Leah blinked and hesitated for a moment; should she dare? She eyed the other window with her account and its now lesser amount before slowly removing her fingers from the lens; the little green light the only sign it was now active.

-What a lovely sight-, the words glowed at her and she felt the heat of her embarrassment rising as she hunched her shoulders, the towel at least now covering her breasts and long wet hair.

-Now remove the towel, dear.-

“No.” She snapped, her anger rising to the surface at the impropriety of it all. Her dignity was worth more than the money in her account… right?

And the number dropped by four hundred dollars next, pulling a strangled noise from her throat.

-Remove it.-

Leah swallowed the rising lump in her throat; she wouldn’t dare cry for this. It was hard not to feel embarrassed though, she only stripped down for one guy she ever dated. 

She closed her eyes in shame as she pulled the damp towel from her shoulders, the cold air making her nipples tighten.

-Beautiful-, was the first word that blinked on the screen; Leah felt the sour taste of hatred bleed out onto her tongue and let out a sharp scoff.

“This is entrapment.” Her words poured out like venom; the mixture of anger and violation making her lips twist.

-You did this to yourself the moment you sifted through the files on my computer.-

“Well if you’re worried about me talking, you’ve got a damn good leash on me now! That money is all I have! And it’s still not even that much!” Leah replied vehemently.

-You’re a witness. You know what happens to witnesses, yes?-

Leah whimpered and hung her head; she was in so much trouble now. She saw the images of dead men, of the emails that could prove what this guy was associated with; there was no escaping this.

-Do as I say, and you will be safe. Your money as well.-

“Why don’t you just kill me?”

There was a hesitation in his response before he typed, -Because I would rather fuck you.-

Leah’s breath hitched and she suddenly envisioned him; his sharp cheeks, those lips, those hands on her. She could feel her blush rising on her face and her thighs rubbed against each other, wondering how sick it was that she was turned on by the sudden turn of events. She remembered what he looked like; he was mesmerizing to look at, but to fuck a stranger? She’d only ever had sex once, and not great sex, with her highschool boyfriend years ago.

“No fucking way.”

The amount in her account went down by a thousand and she shrieked, grabbing the screen in horror.

“Why?” she shouted, “Why do this when you could just threaten me with death or something?”

-My method is much more enjoyable. Now, lie down.-

With a snarl, she slammed her back down on the bed, her breasts bouncing from the impact.

“Now what?” She snapped, and glanced at the screen.

-Close your eyes.-

Leah threw a deadpan look at the camera. “I can’t read with my eyes closed, dipshit.” As soon as the words left her mouth another five hundred was taken from her account.

“Hey!” She shouted.

-Now.- He ordered.  
Leah growled to herself and settled on the comforter, closing her eyes from the light of her room; the red that leaked through the only sign that nothing was changing. It was several beats later when the red behind her lids disappeared.

Which meant the lights were off.

The slow creak of the spot near her bed had Leah’s eyes shooting open and shrieking at the body that lunged for her; everything only illuminated by the green lettering of the command prompt and the golden glow of the lampposts. Leah tangled with the arms and legs that fought to secure her, throwing punches and thrashing until the heavy body used their full weight to pin her down. Hot breath flooded her neck as her face was pressed into the bed.

“I told you to keep your eyes closed.”

Oh fuck, Leah whimpered as he pressed down on her. It’s him. His voice was liquid gold; warm, smooth, and deep from the depths of his chest. She felt him shift over her, his legs trapping hers, and not so subtly rubbing his groin over the swell of her ass. She heard him chuckle and his hands slowly released the tight grip on her arms.

“What a rambunctious thing you are.” He mused.

“Get out.” Leah huffed and tried to raise herself up, but his hands forced her back down and he pressed his front to her back; she realized now that his chest was bare. Had he been in her flat the whole time? Not to mention the soft material of the pants he wore.

“I told you what I was going to do; and I did say I would be generous.” He pressed his groin down slightly harder, the thick bulge that dug into her ass cheek evidence enough of how ready he was. 

“The name is Tom, by the way.” His mouth was now dangerously close to her neck and he breathed her in, smelling the pears and cinnamon of her hair. “And your name, darling?”  
Leah jerked her arms, testing his grip on her before responding through gritted teeth.

“Leah.” 

Tom chuckled before licking a long stripe along her throat and sucking just below the corner of her jaw, making her lungs squeeze at the heat of it.

“It is unfortunate you had to go and look at my personal files. I was hoping for my week off to be business free.” Tom nipped at Leah’s ear, making her jerk.

“Then why don’t we just forget this whole thing? You go back on holiday and I keep my nose out of peoples’ business.”

Tom laughed tauntingly, the deep rumble sending lightning to Leah’s hot core, when suddenly Tom leaned away to palm heavily through the thin material covering the space between her legs. Leah choked on a gasp and buried her face in the fluff of the bed, cursing herself for this whole shit storm of a day. And cursing the hand that rubbed insistently at the wet that pooled in her panties.

“I’m going to enjoy this; and I will ensure that you do as well. I am not so cruel as to deny a woman that.”

“How chivalrous of you.” Leah spat and shrieked shortly afterwards when Tom’s large palm left her hot sex for a hard slap on her ass. 

“You still need to be punished, love.”

With that he hopped away from her and before Leah could scramble to safety, her laptop was tossed from the bed and she was yanked by the hips so her lower half hung off the bed, and a heavy knee placed itself at the base of her spine. Her arms were gathered in his hand and held behind her and she whimpered from the pressure, the tightness of her shoulders enough to distract her from the hot arousal that coursed in her veins. Her blood was on fire and she was breathing heavily, trying not to cry from all of the overwhelming senses. Leah realized she wasn’t even all that afraid; she was nervous, excited, aroused, angry over her lost money, and most of all embarrassed. Tom however, couldn’t believe his luck; she was feisty, clever enough to hack into the most infamous of London’s twisted villains, but still good natured enough to be disturbed by what he was willing to do for her obedience. But she was a witness now; his witness that he must now deal with.

“Count for me, dear.” Was the only warning Leah got before his hand smacked hard, forcing a cry from the girl spread on the bed.

“One!” she huffed, not daring to get smart with him again.

Another blow landed, “Two!” Three more landed before Tom ripped her panties from her, the globes of her plump ass bouncing from the force of it. With a soft chuckle he resumed, and Leah counted.

“Ah! F-five!” Leah’s ass hurt; the stinging was making her cry and she choked on air every time Tom’s hand made contact. She was wailing by the time he made the tenth blow; her shame rivaled her arousal, but both were dulled by the burning pain on her rear.

“Very good,” Tom breathed as he released Leah’s arms, and she let them fall limp.

There was the rustling of fabric and Leah knew what he was doing; the pants were off. Leah thought he was going to be rough, and she feared the pain that would come. But when nothing happened, she glanced over her shoulder to look at him. God he was perfect; Leah marveled at his body, the light from the lampposts the only streams of solid light that burst through the windows and illuminating his chiseled body. Stoney muscle under skin pulled tight and a face that the Angels would envy. His chest rose and fell sharply from the exertion and excitement; Tom was anxious to enjoy Leah, and enjoy her he would. Slowly, he rolled her onto her back, lifting her along the bed and into its center, never letting his eyes leave hers.

“I’m going to fuck you.” Leah shuddered. “And then I’m going to hire you.”

Everything froze; there was no noise of traffic from outside, no humming of her laptop on the floor; just heir breathing and their stare.

“What?” Leah breathed, her dumbfounded expression making Tom grin.

“You have impressive skill with a computer; I could certainly use those talents of yours.”

“No.” Leah’s response was quick and she rushed to explain before he retaliated. “I can’t do that; I promised myself I would never steal anything with what I can do.”

Tom’s gaze never wavered, he only pursed his lips before gently settling himself between her legs, draping his chest over hers and his cock along the hot line of her sex. Leah tried desperately to stay focused; say no, she chanted to herself, struggling to ignore how hot, how thick, he felt.

“Then produce identities. Keep my people safe; not all of us are bad, you know.” Tom ducked his head to her throat and began to trace small kisses along her pulse line and down over her clavicle. 

Leah’s eyes fluttered as she tried to grasp the words that floated in her head, but to no avail; instead she tilted her head to the side, allowing Tom to continue his journey back up her throat, sucking softly at first and then so rough she could feel her skin turning purple. With a sigh Tom took one hand down her middle, trailing into her warm cunt, filling her with two long fingers before he began to strum pleasured, breathy, moans from her pink lips. The very same lips he dove down to feast upon; Tom’s ministrations had Leah writhing and whimpering soon enough, especially as his thumb perused her clit, catching her limbs aflame with delight. Leah’s eyes had long since closed and she wound a weakened arm over his shoulder and arched her back, savoring the catch in Tom’s breath as he watched her open to him. A few more long strokes of his fingers and he pulled his hand away to guide the head of his cock towards her soaking center.

“Oh fuck…” Tom uttered as he pressed forwards, the hard knob spreading the entrance to Leah’s depths made her groan catch.

Tom could barely press halfway, she was so tight, Oh God, he chanted in his head; he rolled his hips away, then pressed again and again, till the silky wet feel of her heat pulled him in deep to the hilt. Tom was winded trying to maintain control, to not hurt her; she was exquisite spread out beneath him. Her skin was lit with the evidence of his kisses, her breasts rising and falling sporadically, and Tom could think of only how much he wanted keep her. Leah let out a sharp exhale as her cunt twitched suddenly around his length.

“Please,” she gasped, “Tom, please.”

It was the way she said his name that did it. With an appraising growl he surged forward, hard and fast, forcing mewls and yelps from the woman beneath him; the hard slapping of wet flesh was the only sound save for their labored breaths and moans. Leah clung tight to the ribs along his back, her clipped nails her only grip on his hot skin. Their lips met with the rhythm of Tom’s thrusts, breaths and tongues mixing in a symphony of fire and force. Tom let out sharp groans on the especially deep thrusts as he could feel the pull of her muscles, her twitching cunt squeezing tight like a sheath made just for him. He would never tire of her; of this. He felt awakened to her; her scent and taste was homely and honest, sweet and spiced like autumn itself. Her raw reaction as he swiveled his hips was as sinful as her brief moments of clarity when she would flex her cunt in an attempt to pull another loud moan from the man atop her – and she succeeded every time. 

A new tremor ran through Leah, lighting her spine like a live wire and making her dizzy; she was getting close. With every thrust from Tom came a surge of warmth rising like the tide from her core, and she tightened every time she felt it. Her moans became louder and she pressed her heels into the swell of Tom’s ass, urging him on.

“Tom! Unh – I need –” Leah couldn't speak over the force of Tom’s thrusts.

“I know!” He choked before raising himself up, forcing his knees beneath her bum and changing the angle of descent.

The first new thrust made Leah shriek and convulse before she was weeping with the pure agony of her impending orgasm; the spasms that racked her thighs as she struggled to reach that very last point, that one final second of ecstasy that would send her tumbling over.

“Cum on my cock.” Tom’s voice filled her mind and his fingers were suddenly on her clit; rubbing ferociously and forcing an unbearable clench of her cunt as she cried out, her back arching and eyes screwing shut. 

The fire of his thrusts as he fought to overtake her orgasm ringed desperate cries from them both; the intensity of her grip on him suddenly becoming enough. Her muscles seized tight once Tom bottomed out for the last time and he throbbed before spilling his hot cum in her as he collapsed. Leah was gasping for breath as the grip of her cunt loosened, allowing them both to relax as the throbbing from them both slowed.

“Leah…” Tom panted.

“Huh?” She replied, just as exhausted.

“This is just the beginning of your punishment. As I said,” he took a long breath. “I will be generous.”

Leah cocked a brow at him and nipped at his chin before saying, “How chivalrous of you.”


End file.
